


I Know

by wraithsonwings



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: Joe and Nicky take some time for themselves after escaping the lab.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 229





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, my apologies.

_ We’ll meet at the pub tomorrow. I just can’t be around him right now. _

Joe’s words echo in Nicky’s skull as he turns the key and lets them into the Delta safehouse. He was not happy about splitting up the group, but it was probably best for them to have some space. Joe’s anger was an explosion, very different from Nicky’s slow boil, and the moment the door closed, it erupted. 

“How could he do that to us?!”

“Joe, please…”

“I will not ‘calm down’, Nicky.”

And like any explosion, it was impossible to stop.

“You don’t know what I was going to say…”

Joe’s  _ mouth _ is a firm line. His  _ eyes _ say ‘bullshit’. 

Nicky sighs. He understands Joe’s fury.  _ Fuck, he shares it. _ It’s just not productive right now with the main target of their wrath halfway across town. Nicky can only sort out his part of this equation now. He steps close to Joe. He can feel his anger, his  _ fear _ , as he takes Joe’s hand and places it over his heart. 

“I am fine. Feel my heartbeat. I am angry. I am scared, but I am alive and we will be okay.”

“They tortured you!”

“They tortured you too.”

“He shoved that gun… ” Joe pulls Nicky by the front of his shirt. Placing his free hand against Nicky’s face, he brushes his thumb across his cheekbone. “Your  _ brains _ are in your  _ hair _ , Nicky!”

“You know I’ve had worse things in my hair.”

“Please don’t deflect, just let me be mad, let me be scared, let me be relieved, let me…” He takes a deep breath. “I need to hold you and love you and fuck you.  _ I need you... _ “

“Alright, love.” He cups the back of Joe’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m here. We’re okay.”

Nicky feels the hot, desperate breaths against his face slow. 

“Yusuf, come. We’ll take a shower, okay?”

Nicky takes his hand and, turning away, heads for the bathroom. There’s no resistance as Joe follows without a word.

  
  


Under the bare bulb of the tiny washroom, Joe takes over, getting the temperature just right in the shower, while Nicky peels his clothes off by the sink. His shirt catches on the dried, matted blood on the back of his head. Trying to get a look in the mirror, he realizes that Joe wasn’t wrong. It  _ is _ a disgusting mess. He reaches up to touch it, but freezes. Closing his eyes, he carefully lowers his hand. A sigh escapes him when he feels Joe’s eyes upon his skin. He turns to catch that gaze.

Joe’s tears hang ready to fall, and Nicky can’t abide that. He closes the distance, cupping Joe’s face. His beard is soft against his palm, but his jaw is taut. Joe closes his eyes and Nicky kisses the tears from the corners. 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes, love. Come on…”

He drops his hands to Joe’s belt buckle, surprisingly cool in the heat between them, and helps him out of his pants and shoes. Joe’s shirt drops beside him where he’s kneeling, and Nicky looks up. The hard cock in his face makes him smile. 

“You weren’t kidding about wanting to fuck me.”

“I would never joke about that.”

“Good,” He catches Joe’s eye. “As much as I’d love to swallow you right now…” He licks his lips. “I want to clean up first.”

Joe reaches out a hand and pulls Nicky to his feet. Nicky slots their fingers together and gives him a tight squeeze, pulling him into the shower. The hot water is delightful even as it startles a soft hiss from his lips. 

“You okay, babe?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Joe backs him under the spray. His fingers are magic against his scalp, nails tracing small circles. Nicky tips his head back, the water running down his face a moment, before shifting closer to Joe and straight into the depths of his eyes. Neither of them can watch the blood running down the drain.

A few slow breaths together and the world contracts. Time is only this moment,  _ and Joe is everything. _

He gasps at the sharp pull of a hand in his hair, but the kiss… the kiss is no surprise. Hot and hard, Joe’s lips are desperate, his tongue demanding, and Nicky surrenders, wrapping an arm around him. Joe is warm, solid, and Nicky grabs the back of his neck. He takes over the kiss, takes over Joe’s mouth, and though they’ve shared the same breath for centuries, Nicky can’t get enough. 

Joe pulls back. He’s shaking, or Nicky thinks he’s shaking.  _ Maybe it’s just Nicky who’s shaking. _

“Anything you want, Joe.”

“Shampoo.”

Nicky laughs and the spell is broken. The water is lukewarm now. They don’t have much time, so they rush to clean up. Cold showers are better left in the past.

  
  
  
  


Nicky barely gets his towel on the rack before Joe’s pulling him to the bedroom. The sudden cool air raises goosebumps along his skin. He crowds Joe against the door before he can turn the handle, pressing his rapidly hardening cock to his ass. 

“Open the door, Joe.”

A little roll of the hips.

Joe growls, “Tease.”

Nicky laughs and Joe yanks him into the room. They stumble to the bed and Joe sits on the edge, pulling Nicky onto his lap. Nicky straddles his thighs, leaning in to take his mouth. Kissing deep, he grinds against him. Joe moans, grabbing Nicky’s hips to pull him closer, to thrust against him.

“Mmm… no.” Nicky pushes him flat. “Didn’t you have other plans?”

“Yes… Let me get…”

He shifts and Nicky stops him with a look. 

“I have my mouth. That’s good enough.”

“Oh, fuck.”

Nicky climbs off the bed and nudges a leg between Joe’s knees.

“Come on. Spread your legs and give me room.”

When Joe obeys, Nicky drops to his knees and runs his hands up the inside of his thighs. They shiver against his palms. Taking Joe’s cock in hand, he slides back the foreskin and presses the head to his lips. Nicky shoots him one last look. Propped on his elbows, Joe bites his lip and nods. Nicky swallows him deep.

“Holy shit, Nico!”

It’s hard to smile around a mouth full of cock, but Nicky manages, spit leaking from the corner of his mouth. He moves up and down his entire length, tongue teasing the head. He gets Joe good and wet, pinning his hips to the bed when he thrusts up. Nicky hums around him and pulls off. 

“Nicolò, please…”

Nicky watches him a moment. Joe’s lying flat now, eyes squeezed shut and hands fisted in the blanket. He’s breathing hard, tension in every muscle. Nicky straddles him again and Joe opens his eyes. Nicky leans in to place a soft kiss to the corner of Joe’s mouth, then buries his face in Joe’s ear. 

“Sit up. I need you to hold your cock for me.”

Joe groans, wrapping his arms around Nicky, and sucks at the side of his neck while sitting them up. Nicky doesn’t have to ask twice as hands coax him up and he feels Joe’s cockhead pressed to his entrance. He grabs Joe’s shoulders. 

“Ready?”

“Always, Yusuf.”

Nicky relaxes and lets gravity do its work, stretching him, filling him with Joe. The slow, familiar burn pulls a long moan from his throat. When he’s finally seated, Joe buried deep, Nicky looks to the ceiling and just breathes. Soft fingers brush against his throat and he swallows. 

“Holy fuck, Nico. Tell me you’re alright, my love. Please, Nicolò…”

The arabic slips from Joe’s lips, betraying how far he’s fallen into this. Nicky looks at him and replies in kind.

“I’m wonderful, love.  _ You _ are wonderful.” Nicky hisses as he rolls his hips. “So deep inside where you belong. Just give me a moment, kiss me a moment, and then you can go.”

“God, Nico,” Joe curls around him, moaning against his neck. “You shouldn’t say those things. You know what they do to me.”

Nicky just raises a brow at him, waiting. Joe lifts his face and, with a smile, brings their mouths together. Nicky loses himself in the heat, Joe’s tongue in his mouth, the soft beard against his skin, the feeling of Joe inside him in as many ways as possible. Clenching tight around him, he loses himself in that feeling of  _ home _ . Nicky pulls Joe’s hair, bites his lips, explores his mouth until Joe pulls free.

“I’m gonna roll us over.” English now, harsh as his gasping breaths.

“I should hope so. You’ll get much better leverage.”

Joe laughs.

“Come on, Joe.” Nicky rocks in his lap. “Fuck me, please…”

Joe growls and, in a blink, Nicky’s on his back, gasping, stroked from the inside. When Joe thrusts back home, Nicky arches at the pleasure, wrapping his legs around Joe’s waist.

“No,” Joe spreads Nicky’s legs. “Over my shoulders.”

“Oh… fuck yes. Whatever you want, love.”

Nicky goes limp, letting Joe position his legs how he wants, letting Joe bend him in half, letting Joe in so deep. Precum dribbles to his belly and Nicky can’t catch his breath. Joe cups his face in concern, but Nicky just needs him to move…  _ now _ . He gives a slight shake of the head and pulls Joe’s hands from his face. Entwining their fingers, he encourages Joe to press his hands to the mattress on either side of his head. 

“Move, Yusuf!”

And Joe finally fucks him. With every hard, deep thrust, he takes his fear, his anger, he takes his loss and his betrayal, and he gives it to Nicky. He harnesses this dark energy and turns it into love, the most primal love. And Nicky accepts it, accepts him _. _

_ Always.  _

As Joe slams into him, over and over, Nicky can’t think. He can hear their harsh breaths, Joe’s soft grunts, the squeak of bedsprings. He can feel the rough bedding against his skin, Joe’s fingernails biting into the back of his hands, and Joe’s cock filling him, making him complete, pushing him on a wave of pleasure, of pain, of something indescribable, until he can only stare at Joe’s smiling face, his snarling face, at the tears escaping as Joe clenches his eyes when he finally comes. When he comes deep in Nicky where he belongs. Their heartbeats roar but he still hears Joe keening, face buried against Nicky’s neck. The sharp bite sets him off and Nicky comes hard between them. 

  
  


“Holy Fucking Christ, Joe.”

“Yeah…”

Joe lifts himself up and a bead of sweat drips from the tip of his nose. Nicky’s thighs ache as Joe lowers them to the bed. He climbs off, carefully pulling free, to lay beside him. A tear escapes Nicky’s eye. He always hates this part. Hoping Joe doesn’t see, he covers his face with his hands. 

“Shit… fuuuck,” he mumbles. 

“Yup… You alright, love?”

“Don’t think I’ve ever been better actually.”

Joe’s laughter fills the small room. Nicky smiles and rolls to face him, placing an arm across his chest. Joe slowly turns his head to meet his eye. 

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yeah, Nico.”

“I mean about the lab, Keane shoving that gun in my mouth.”

“I know.”

“Because, when I choose to protect you, the consequences fall on me. My choices are my own.”

“I know.”

“So you can’t blame yourself…” Joe’s breath hitches. “And you can’t blame Booker.”

Joe rolls his eyes and Nicky cuts him off with a soft hand on his cheek.

“He will face the consequences of his betrayal tomorrow. I promise. As for my unfortunate death, that’s on Keane and you took care of that, love.” He places a kiss on Joe’s lips. “Besides, I would gladly die a million times to keep you from even the slightest pain.”

“I know, Nico. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and any kudos or comments you may leave.
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr!](https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
